The present invention relates to a blow-molded bottle-shaped container made of thermoplastic synthetic resin, and more particularly, a bottle having a grip portion.
It is known that a blow-molded bottle made of thermoplastic synthetic resin has a handle for gripping the bottle on a side of a body thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,937 discloses a blow-molded bottle having a body wherein said body has a left a right and a rear, said body has a central axis, each of left and right is formed with a grip for receiving a person's thumb and fingers at a position behind the central axis and near the rear.
If such blow-molded bottle has a large volume (for example, 2 liter of content), it is necessary to prevent a wall of the body from deforming due to a pressure reduction in the bottle after filling a liquid content. Thus, it is necessary to provide a distortion-absorbing portion in the wall, and to provide reinforcing ribs in the distortion-absorbing portion. A bottle is grasped by a person's hand from the rear thereof. Thus, it is necessary to arrange a grip portion near the rear. Therefore, the bottle is grasped at a position near the rear in the grip portion. In addition, a palm of the hand is positioned at a rear edge of the grip portion, so that it tends to grasp the bottle by only the fingers. If the bottle has a large volume and is heavy, it may occur to drop the bottle accidentally.